Red Ghost (MF GHOST)
by RezLevin
Summary: It's 20XX, electric cars are now the norm. The tales of the Gunma Gang are now only a faint whisper. (Might rewrite this? Got some ideas I wanna try out, I ran the story into the ground. If I do rewrite this, don't expect an update schedule as I update this on my own merit whenever I wanna write something or I get an idea LMAO)
1. Chapter 1

The rhythmic beating of rain on broken asphalt as it cascades across the ground into runoff, the lush vegetation, twisting roads, allude to something hidden in the dark. Hidden between twisted trees and rocks, the lines in its body filled with dust and grime. The lines still show clear, the distinct shape of a previous past long gone, the days of activity still roar on in a dormant chamber. Cloud cover above clears as the rain stop, rays of light streak through the atmosphere, hitting red paint, faded and a shell of its former glory. Machined metal now retired to a pocket of vegetation, the red trimmed wheels still show, faded. The curved and aggressive body still seems like something from an alternate universe, where automated transport intelligence never took over, becoming hulking bricks of cruising boredom. The light continues getting brighter, the glare shining ever more. Revealing the body of a fastback coupe.Then it reveals two numbers, digits that still seem to be radiating echoes,emblazoned across the door panels in white military font. 86.

What is a Toyota 86 doing here? Why is it abandoned? And in all places, in the middle of an abandoned mountainous road? And on that, where is its owner? It's 20XX, Musk accurately predicted the takeover of electric cars. The world has prevented world climate change, albeit barely. And people who own petrol cars are considered punks.

Foot steps on the gravely surface appear, every second they come nearer. A young looking man clad in a worn out white and black hoodie and jeans appears. Stopping just short of the car, he stares down at the coupe, a grin slowly appears on his face. One of longing, one of triumph, loss, pain. Life has gone full circle. And the seeds will grow much stronger than they ever have.


	2. black&white32

It's daylight, a small city residing on the feet of a mountain, with roads weaving all the way through. While the world had moved on to electric cars, there are hold out towns like these where people mainly use petrol, stick shift cars, and still race. Akina is one of them, it's history and its famed mountain of drift have caused it to become a holdout sprawling with enthusiasts, who take touge racing seriously. You'll see an electric car here and there, but it's mostly petrol machines.

A 39 year old Iketani was chatting with a respectively aged Itsuki. They were chatting about their cars, Iketani with his newer S14 and Itsuki with his AE85. Itsuki had done 2ZZ swap to his car and added a roll cage thanks to Iketani. Speaking of which, Iketani sold off his S13 for a S14, in a metallic grey and black paint, Work Meister S1 2Ps, and the obligatory "Speed Stars" emblem. He had also tuned the engine to push out 450 horsepower naturally aspirated.

"Hey Itsuki, I saw someone driving a flatbed with something covered in a black tarp"

"That's odd" mused Iketani, "I haven't heard about anyone getting involved in a wreck recently"

Iketani turned to face towards Akina, his mind trying to figure out what was going on.

Flatbed…

Emperors...

Kyoichi Sudo…

Akagi…

AE86….

Tak-

Iketani snapped out and realized something was going on. There was only one other time that something like this had happened. That time when Takumi Fujiwara's first engine in the 86 blew at Akagi against Kyoichi. There might be a connection. Speaking of which, where is Takumi? But right now someone just pulled into the gas station with a black and white R32.

"High octane fill 'er up"

"Ok sir, anything else?"

"Going inside to get some drinks"

"Ok"

The driver got out of the car, he was of British Japanese descent.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name"

"Katagiri"

"Nice to meet you, name's Iketani"

Iketani placed the pump into the fuel well. Then gas started flowing into the Nissan, he waited there eyeing the GTR until he heard the audible click of the pump telling him the tank is now full. He then pulled it out and returned it to its spot on the stand. Katagiri had gotten a pack of water bottles and appeared and passed by him. He then loaded the pack into the trunk. He turned around and inquired about Iketani's S14. They chatted for a while and then Katagiri left. As the GTR spec from the gas station, Iketani stood there.

_That's a strange guy._

Okay, I know that Alpine just came out and Itsuki is now a sushi shop owner, I think. Or it might be Ogata. Expect this amount of time between chapters, my rmariting sessions are always inconsistent.

And also Danny Freckels please update New Scene, its amazing!  
Edit: didn't like how this chapter ended after a few days.


	3. GTR V GC8!

"oi Itsuki, what do you think about this Katagiri dude" Iketani questioned.

"He seems like a fine guy." answered Itsuki. He was cleaning up the station while Iketani was scanning the area for inbound cars he needed to serve, nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a sonic blue Subaru, GC8. Gold rims WR bumper, and its signature wings.. It sped across his view, in the same direction as the GTR. The paint reflecting brightly off the waves of the sun.

—-

Katana was taking a sweet drive, returning from getting water from the nearby gas station. He'd heard about the people who work there, but never had gotten to seriously known them, afterall, he just got here. It was turning dark, night and day crashing together in a flurry of colors. He opened up his lights and continued on his route home. A couple minutes, he could see a pair of headlights. He couldn't tell what it was, but something set him off. It got closer and he could see some features that showed it was a Subaru. Kanata increased his speed, they were nearing the foot of Akina. He increased his pressure on the gas, the GC8 pursued after him.

_Oh, so he wants to play?_

They continued up the mountain at a blistering pace, taking corners at speeds unfathomable to any but those who are driving. The GC8 hung onto Kanata, he could feel the aura that was emanating from it. After rounding a corner he could see the beginning of the five consecutive hairpins, he slammed the brakes and took a turn hitting the apex, the GC8 followed him. Performing the same maneuver again, he slammed the brakes, he expected the Subaru to copy him but didn't, passing him on the inside.

Kanata was shocked. _Are his brakes out?_

He then saw its left side dip, moving like a roller coaster. It clung to the inside of the road, leaving the R32 behind. The GTR rolled to a stop. The driver's side door opened, Kanata popped out. Looking around he found the sight of the overtake. He gaze quickly headed towards the inside. He noticed a little dip where theGC8 slipped past him.

_The frigging gutter! _He kicked the rail, it was obvious. Multiple people had heard talked about this trick. He never realized that it was here!

—

The 32 rolled back into its new homestead, driving into the raised concrete. Kanata popped out of the GTR and closed the garage door, its movement acting with the resemblance of paper. He then retrieved the water he had bought from the station, lugging it into his house. He had just plopped down into a chair at the kitchen counter drinking his water when he heard the unmistakable sound of a boxer engine. From the corner of his eye he picked up the glint of Sonic Blue. His eyes widened, his _neighbor_ defeated him!

—-

I'm sorry that these are pretty short, I don't really have a plot down yet, I'm just writing down whatever comes from my mind. I also don't sit down and just spew a ton of words out.

Have a good day.


	4. Theres Something Familiar

"Oi Takumi, I think I raced that kid you taught"

"Who, Katagiri? How did he do?"

"Oh, the kid was in a 32, stood no chance against a gutter. I made mince meat out of him"

"Old man, cut him some slack, he hasn't been here for long enough, remember he moved here a month ago?"

"Eh, whatever"

*_click_*

Bunta put up his phone, went outside,sitting on a stair, and took his time lighting a cig. His essentially closed eyes, and puffed a ring of smoke from his mouth.

_Maybe I should go meet the kid, wouldn't hurt. _

—

Itsuki was standing at the gas station absently, waiting for a driver to pull in so he can service.

He and Iketani had done a business venture together, and while that did do good, they wanted to go back to the gas station. So they sold it off to another company.

A black ST185 Celica pulled in, the 3SGTE purring at a low rpm.

The door opened and a familiar figure came out, Itsuki was surprised to see him here.

"Hey Itsuki, long time no see."

—-

Kanata woke up hearing a series of knocking coming from his door. The knocking became more constant, and louder.

"Alright, what is this all about" mumbling to himself, he approached the door, fumbling with the lock and opened it.

It was a middle aged man, slightly shorter than Kanata was. (based off of heights off the Initial D wikia and that one cover art with both Kanata and Takumi. Also Takumi is 5'8.5, Bunta is 5'8. I'd think that Kanata might be around 5'09 / 5'10' )

Slanted eyelids, you can't even see his eyes. Slightly graying straight hair, and smoking a cigarette.

_**There's something familiar about that man**_**.**

"Katagiri, Im Bunta Fujiwara, you've probably met my son, Takumi"

Katagiri stood there, he seemed mildly surprised. "Mr. Fujiwara has mentioned me to you, and I assume that you drive the Subaru, which means you live next door. Would you like to come in and have a seat?"

"Ok"

—

_Cut to night at Mt. Akina_

The Celica roared down the pass, breaking at the last possible second and sliding through the corner. Its black paint reflecting both the moon and the faces of spectators. The next corner was rushing closer to the Celica, it wasn't breaking. Talks spread across the spectators about what was happening, are his brakes out, unconscious? The Celica then turned in hard, reaching the gutter and gripping the inside. Performing the same trick on the next corner, then the next. After clearing the fourth hairpin, an FD appeared. The Celica clung to its rear, clearly challenging the FD to a battle. Both cars started picking up their pace. Both cars rushed towards the corner, the FC braked, the Celica didn't, diving towards the gutter. On the inside of the RX7, the Celica dipped into the gutter. Coming out of the corner, both cars were side by side, rushing down the straight. The next corner was a left hander, following that corner, was the three lane road. Both cars came rushing at it, full throttle. The RX7 edge out the Celica by a few inches before the braking zone, both cars rear ends lit up red, the suspension rolling in response to the sudden braking. The RX7 was on the outside of the Celica, both started sliding, taking the corner in a twin drift, both cars only a feet from one another. They came out of the corner, the Celica letting the FC clear his bumper, his emergency markers came on, signalling to stop at a parking spot at a convenience store. Th RX7 turned in to a space, followed by the Celica. The RX7's driverside door opened, quickly followed by the Celica's.

"Hey Takumi, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Keisuke slipped out of his Mazda. His tall stance towering over his RX7. He leaned on his car and stared out at the moon.

—

Ummmmm, this took like what? Too long for something like this, mainly because of school. I'm also trying out a different type of writing that goes between different scenes. Opinions would be gladly appreciated. Other than that….. I still dont have a storyline down, mainly just thinking about short term storyline, need to seriously sit down and plan something out. And thanks for reading!

-Edit: Soooo... a Supra just got revealed in the manga, and some other character has been revealed, so im prob have to postpone the fanfiction right now because i want to see where it leads to so there's more content.


End file.
